ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kelson
, | music = | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical/Striker/Submission | will = •Chain wrestle whenever possible. •Be opportunistic. •Target the legs of a bigger opponent to bring him to his level before targeting the a body part linked to a finisher. •Quickly counter moves in an unexpected fashion and by high flying if put in the proper situation. | wont = •Try feats of strength on bigger opponents. •Be intimidated. •Bad mouth an Honor Rollee. •Disrespect the fans. | trainer = NGE Staff | handler = | debut = June 23rd, 2008 (Underground 6.3) | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Christophe St-Laurent (born July 1, 1989), better known by his ring name Chris Kelson, is a French-Canadian e-wrestler currently signed to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), wrestling in its Ammunition Division. Early life Kelson was born in a suburbs of Montreal as an only child. Even though he is a native French-speaker, he has quickly learned to speak English. Chris has discovered wrestling around 14 years old and fell in love with it. Career Full Metal Wrestling Debut (2008) After training with the New Generation Entertainment staff in Châteauguay, Quebec, Kelson signed with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) where he was assigned to its developmental brand, Underground. He made his debut on the June 23rd, 2008 edition of the show, Underground 6.3, in a losing effort against Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy (B.U.G) and Chain Reaction. On July 23, Kelson registered his first win when he won his Name versus Name match against Chris K at Lethal Injection. Anarchy (2008 - 2009) On August 18, Kelson was drafted to the Anarchy brand during the 2008 FMW Draft, coming out as the 37th overall pick. On September 22, during the Anarchy 7.1 broadcast, Kelson was revealed to be Hostyle's new protégé. Together, they would form the Innovative Initiative. On January 12, Kelson won a #1 contender's match to the Television Championship against Ash Strife, earning a title shot at Catalyst. However, faith struck again as O'Rion defeated Kelson at Catalyst with help from fellow HavOc member Syanide who had replaced X as special guest referee. Later in the event, Kelson got a fair bit of revenge on the biased referee as he and his mentor ambushed HavOc as they made their way to the ring, nailing the big man with Hostyle Hysteria UNO and the E.M.T. Hunt for Tag Team & Television gold After Kelson's failure to gain the TV title and Hostyle's loss of the C-4 title, the Innovative Initiative was given a World Tag Team titles #1 contender's match against The Fighting Irishs (Pure Extremist and The Celt) and B.U.G.G.E.R.S. (Bobino and The Notorious B.U.G.). After a well fought contest, the Innovative Duo hit Celt with the ChiroFracture to gain the victory and the #1 contender's spot. However, the Initiative fell to HavOc once again after Frost reversed roll-up from Kelson into a cover of his own, pinning the young man to retain their titles. Kelson tasted the biggest victory of his career during the No Holds Barred supershow as Team O'Rion (Alex O'Rion, Hostyle, Kelson, Chris Austin and Flare) defeated Team Bryson (Nick Bryson, Leon Caprice, John "Doc" Derrick, Eric Scorpio and Matt Ford) in a 10-man Elimination Tag Team match, which also saw Kelson take revenge on Derrick for his loss at Anarchy 8.2 by pinning him following a Pulsar Implosion. After the match, Alex O'Rion was beaten down by his team mates, whom proceeded to announce that Flare and Austin would join forces with Hostyle and Kelson, thus making II 4-strong. At Ultimatum II, Kelson battled O'Rion once more for the Television title, only to fall inches short of claiming his first FMW title. Ammunition (2009 - Present) Hunt for the C-4 Division Championship After Ultimatum II, Kelson was placed in FMW's Technical division, Ammunition, home of the C-4 Championship. At the 9.1 edition of the show, he battled with former FMW World Champion Eric Scorpio for a spot in the finals of a 4-man tournament to crown the new C-4 Champion, the other two men being Leon Caprice and stable mate Chris Austin. After yet another valiant effort, Scorpio hit the Scorpio Killer on Kelson and got the 1-2-3. Shortly afterwards, during the 9.2 event, Kelson went over to Distortion to face Seth Omega in a Dog Collar match. After a hard fought battle, Kelson locked Omega in the Montreal City Massacre before Danse Macabre came out and caused the match to be ruled a no contest. The event lead to Kelson, along with tag team partner Chris Austin, claiming a match against Danse Macabre to settle it once and for all. FMW Commissioner Christian G. Smitten indeed granted him the match, but with a twist; his tag team partner would be Danse Macabre's third member, Dallas Roland. During the event, Kelson and Roland defeated Crow and Inferno after a CKo from Kelson. Roland tried to attack his partner after the match, only to be hit with a CKo himself. Kelson then announced that he accepted Eric Scorpio's earlier challenge for a C-4 title match at Death Row. Continuing on the roller coaster ride that was his career in FMW, Kelson lost to Scorpio at the pay-per-view, which brought the young man his third straight defeat in title match situations. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''End Game'' (Grounded Bridging Rear Naked Choke) - Innovated **''Technical Impulse'' (Half Nelson Driver setup flipped into High Angle Reverse DDT/Reverse Brainbuster) - Innovated **''E.M.T. - Emergency Massacre Treatment'' (Half Nelson Driver setup lifted and dropped into a Half Nelson DDT/Facebuster with throat impacting on a Steel Chair's Backrest, edge of a tipped-over table, side of a tipped-over ladder, etc.) Ultraviolent matches - Innovated *'Signature and Regular Moves' ** Capture Bomb (Capture Suplex hold into a Snap Powerbomb) ** Running O-soto-gari (Running STO) ** Russian Lariat (Russian Leg Sweep twisted into a Short-Range Lariat) ** Salticidae (Spider German Suplex into a Frog Splash) ** Silent Driver (Inward Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) ** Triumvirate (Snap Suplex rolled into a Fisherman Suplex rolled into a QuackenDriver III) ** ALL kinds of Suplexes (most uncommon listed below) *** Snap Belly-to-belly Suplex in the Turnbuckles *** Gutwrench Suplex *** Pumphadle Suplex *** Saito Suplex *** Wrist-clutch Exploder Suplex ** Snapmare followed by a Penalty kick followed by a Running Lariat to the seated opponent ** Inverted Atomic Drop Quickly followed by a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex ** Kick to the knee, stomp to the back of the same knee (opponent kneels), step back while executing the Shaka Throat slash and end with a quick Superkick to the kneeling opponent ** Kick to the thigh, Spinning Sole Kick to the stomach (opponent bends over) end with a scissors kick ** HARD Running Front Dropkick to the temple of a bent down opponent ** Leg-hook Kneeling Lifting Spinebuster (Sky High) to an oncoming opponent ** Knee strike to the gut of a face-down opponent (which has him flip face-up) followed by Jumping Knee drop to the face followed by a Slingshot Elbow Drop ** Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker followed by a DDT ** Over-the-Top-Rope Double Foot Stomp to the back of the head of an opponent hung on the second rope followed by a Springboard Double Knee Senton to the standing opponent ** Palm Strike followed by a Forearm Smash followed by a European Uppercut ** Reverse Legsweep into Feint Standing Moonsault (opponent sits up to dodge the Moonsault) followed by Kelson waving his finger to the crowd (No Way-type taunt) and hitting a Low Roundhouse Kick ** Running Enzuigiri to a standing or kneeling opponent (non-step up) ** Shoulder Jawbreaker into a Reverse STO ** Jumping Neckbreaker * Nicknames ** "The Rising Star" ** "The Technician of Innovation" ** "The Technical Phenomenon" * Affiliations ** Innovative Initiative * Theme Song(s) ** "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold (Underground 6.3) ** "Click, Click, Boom!" by Saliva (Supremacy 2008 - Anarchy 8.4) ** "Fury" by Muse (Anarchy 7.3 - Ammunition 9.4) - as part of the Innovative Initiative ** "Hysteria"'' by Muse''' (Ultimatum II - Present) * Signature Taunts ** '''''The Rising Star - Lifting both his arms up with the right arm slightly bent and the left arm bent so that his left hand is lower than his right hand and next to one another. Championships and Accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling (FMW)' **HP Honor Rollee **FMW Tag Team of the Month (May 2009) - with Hostyle Match History †This does NOT include votes made by FMW Handlers. Category:Wrestlers